Magical Love Charm
by TwoGoldRings21
Summary: Santana is the granddaughter of a very famous wizard, and Brittany is a cheerful girl who has an instant connection with Santana, but also is a very extraordinary witch with secret powers that even she herself doesn't know about. The story will be about their relation ship, their studies at Hogwarts, exploring each other's destinies, and will include the Unholy Trinity friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: Santana is the granddaughter of a very famous wizard, and is finally enrolled into Hogwarts. Brittany is a cheerful girl who has an instant connection with Santana, but also is a very extraordinary witch with secret powers that even she herself doesn't know about. The story will be about their expanding relationship, their studies at Hogwarts, and each one dealing with her destiny.  
**

**Chapter Rating:**** K-T**

**Word Count: 5,109  
**

**A/N:****So, this is my first Brittana fic, so I really hope you guys like it. Also, even though it is based on Harry Potter Wizarding World, it isn't EXACTLY like it is in the books. For example, here, they start Hogwarts at the age of 14, not 12. And the dorm room arrangement is different, and so on, so please don't be mad if it's not like you are used to. **

**Enjoy!**

Santana was so excited, grinning like a madwoman as she stepped into Diagon Ally for the first time. She was fourteen years old, and had finally gotten her Hogwarts acceptance letter a few days ago.

Today was the day she will finally be able to get her own wand. Santana had wanted a wand ever since her older brother Quinton had showed her his very first spell. She walked hand in hand with her mother, Maribel Lopez, observing each and every shop they pass by. They had already gotten her books, cauldron, cloaks, and that weird instrument thingy that looks like a mini telescope. Next on her list, was her very first owl.

There were so many people surrounding the shop; tall women with pointy hats, little kids patting the owls and cats, and of course, the cloaked men standing around with their arm crossed looking at their watches with an _'well this is an obvious waste of my time' _expression on their faces.

Santana pulled her mother's hand as she ran towards the shop giggling.

"Manners, Santanita." Her mother said with a stern expression.

"Sorry, Mami," Santana replied, looking at her feet as she let her mother's hand go.

They stepped into the shop, and immediately Santana started running around the room examining the different types of owls. She saw a few simple owls, with their ears sticking out and their eyes with an evil expression. No way is she getting one of these. She kept searching, looking for the perfect owl for her. She had always known she wanted an owl with a fiery look to it, since fire is the strongest element; and she is the strongest of girls.

She looked to her left and something caught her attention. At first it seemed like a normal barn owl, but if you looked at it carefully, you could see that its grey white fur is covered with patches of fiery orange, as if it was sprayed with lava. She immediately knew this was going to be her owl the moment it stretched its wings, and it seemed as if it had been a long, feathery flame.

"Mami!" she called, getting her mother's attention away from the mirror that hung on the wall, "This is the owl I want," Santana pointed at the fiery owl.

"It is so beautiful, Santanita," her mother replied, examining the owl, "what are you going to name it?"

Santana thought for a moment before saying, "Blaze."

This is it. This is what she has been waiting for. Santana was staring at the front door of Olivander's. She stood there, deep in thought for a few moments before her mom pushed through and shoved her lightly, signaling to step in. The shop was small, dusty, and full of many shelves stuffed with hundreds of small, thin boxes. She looked around for a moment, just as a slim, old man with white, tousled hair stepped into her view.

"Well, well," he said, looking up and down between Santana and her mother," if it isn't my favorite costumer and her beautiful young daughter."

He took Maribel's hand and kissed it as her mom replied with a cold voice, "Hello, Olivander. I came here to buy my daughter her wand."

"I could have guessed," He said, and looked Santana up and down," be right back." He walked away, leaving Santana confused.

After a few minutes of silence, Olivander came back carrying one of the small boxes. He stood in front of Santana and handed her the slim, wooded wand that was taken out of the box.

"Can you wave it for me, Dear?" he asked.

She nodded, and flicked the wand up and down. After a few flicks, a sudden burst of light came out of the tip of the wand, slightly blinding Santana for a few seconds.

"Marvalous!" Olivander shouted excitedly, causing Santana to smile.

Maribel simply stared at the exchange of smiles between the two and quickly took the wand out of Santana's grasp, and placed it in the box. "How much for the wand?" she asked.

"Seven Galleons."

She quickly handed him the money and pulled Santana out of the store. This was their last stop for her school shopping trip. That meant they are going back home. They walked across the deserted street towards the nearest fireplace, where her mom said a few words and Santana caught a last glance at Diagon Ally before stepping out into their familiar, cold, grey and boring mansion.

"Go to your room and finish packing. Tomorrow you will wake up at seven A.M. and Mathilda will take you to King's Cross Station at 7:30 sharp, understood?"

"Yes, Mami," Santana relied and turned around towards the stairs. As she closed the door of her bedroom behind her, she quickly packed her new belongings inside her large, dark green suitcase, and placed Blaze's cage on her nightstand, putting a handful of small seeds inside a box that was hanged on the side of his hand. "Tomorrow will be a very long day, Blaze, I hope you are ready," she whispered, half to Blaze and half to herself.

Santana woke up at exactly seven, thanks to her alarm clock, who was floating around the room so she wouldn't be able to snooze it. She grumbled and stepped out of bed. Her parents were probably already gone for work, so she was alone. She put on a black, satin robe on herself before exiting her room and descending down the stairs to eat her usual cereal breakfast.

After her breakfast, she took a quick shower, blow dried and curled her long, dark hair so it would fall perfectly on her shoulders. She brushed her teeth and put some makeup on, along with mascara, blush, and a finishing touch of her favorite lip gloss that tastes like your favorite fruit. Today Santana craves apricots, so it has a sweet apricot taste to it. She saw it was already 7:20, which means Mathilda, her servant, is already here, and she needs help with her suitcase.

"Mathilda!" she yelled, "take my suitcase to the car!" She didn't wait for an answer before picking up Blaze's cage and running down the stairs, out the door, and into her black limo. After a few minutes she hears the front door open and closes, just as the engine roars to life. She feels the limo taking flight, and after a few seconds it reaches the speed of light. A few seconds more and the limo descends from the air, and lands safely on the ground as the door next to her opens and Mathilda reaches for her hand to help her out.

"Thank you," she mumbles, and walks outside to the station. She has already been many times; each time her brother went, or came back from Hogwarts. He already finished school, and is now studying Law at the Ministry of Magic. Santana already knows she has to go through the wall between Platforms 9 and 10, she actually has gone through it a few times, too.

Alone, she walks across the station, head held high, in one hand her suitcase, and in the other Blaze's cage. She makes her way through the crowd, and passes through the wall like a shadow. As light hits her eyes again, she looks around and recognizes the wardrobe of the people around her; these are defiantly witches and wizards. She can identify a few muggle-borns, as they are wearing, well, muggle clothes. As she walks around the splitting families, crying mothers, and proud father's, something tugs at her heart. Yes, she is strong, powerful and independent, but sometimes she really does wish her parents would be more loving. But that thought vanishes as quickly as it appeared, replaced by the thought of _'those people are weak; I am strong.' _She marches straight towards the door of the Hogwarts Express, taking a moment to appreciate the appearance of the grand vehicle, before quickly stepping inside, and walking around the train until she found a vacant compartment.

She stuffed her suitcase above her head, and handed a boy passing by Blaze, along with 2 galleons, telling him to go put where ever the pets are. Then, she took out her Weekly Witch magazine, swung her legs over to the seat in front her and started flipping through the pages.

About fifteen minutes later, Santana heard a soft knock on the compartment door's window. She lifted her head and replied, "Yes?"

A few moments later the door opened and Santana's breath hitched. There, at the door, was standing a breathtakingly stunning, long legged, blonde girl. Santana immediately took her legs off the seat, almost falling off in the process. The blonde girl giggled.

"Hi," she said cheerfully, "is this seat vacant? Or are your feet sitting there?"

Santana blushed and quickly said," N-no, you can seat here if you'd like."

The blonde brought her suitcase inside the compartment and placed it above their heads, before extending her hand to Santana and introducing herself.

"I'm Brittany Pierce, and you are?"

"Santana," she said while shaking Brittany's hand, before quickly adding, "Lopez."

They shook hands for a moment. "A Lopez, ha?" Brittany said with a smirk, "I heard great things about you."

Santana looked down at the ground, "I did too…"

The reason Brittany knew who Santana was, is because of her grandfather, Harry Lopez. When Harry was in his last year at Hogwarts, he managed to defeat the Wizarding World's darkest wizard, Voldemort. From that moment on, every person in the Lopez family was looked highly upon. From the moment she was born, people were expecting great things of her; for her to be like her grandfather. But she certainly, wasn't. She always liked getting the attention of a Lopez, but sometimes it felt as if she wasn't her own person; as if when people looked at her, they saw a younger female version of Harry, or of her father (Albus), or even her brother Quinton. When she came to Hogwarts, she knew it was time to change, and to be her own person.

Brittany sat down in front of her, "So," she started, while playing with her long, wavy, blond hair, "it's your first year, right?"

"Yep," She answered, "is it yours too?"

"No, I'm actually in my second year."

"Oh," Santana said, she thought they were the same age, "what house are you in then?"

"I don't know," Brittany replied, leaving Santana with a confused look on her face, waiting for Brittany to continue. "it's my second year, but I'm not like the rest of the students. You see, I was enrolled in Hogwarts at the age of 13."

"Why?" Santana asked, getting curious.

Brittany smiled, and leaned in, with her lips right next to Santana's ear, "Because I have a little secret."

Santana's heart skipped a beat at Brittany's breath on her ear, "W-what is i-it?" she whispered.

Brittany leaned back and giggled at the dreamy face Santana was making, "I don't know," she said, "the teacher's just told me I'm special." Brittany grinned and her eyes sparkled in the sunlight coming from the train's window.

"What does that mean?" Santana asked.

"Well, they told me I'm capable of doing things that other ordinary wizards are not. They won't really tell me what it is, but I don't really care," she said that as if it's not a big deal, "Last year I took a few classes with the rest of the First Years, but I had separate dorms, and had private lessons with most of the teachers, so I didn't really belong to any of the houses. This year, though, I'm finally gonna be sorted!" She said enthusiastically.

"Which house do you think you will be sorted to?" Santana asked, smiling at the blonde' cheerfulness.

"Umm… I'm not sure, but I want to get into Ravenclaw," she answered, and then looked down, "even though sometimes people think I'm stupid. But I choose to not listen to them because I know, deep inside, that I am smart."

"I think you are smart," Santana said, looking straight at Brittany's beautiful, deep blue eyes.

"You do?"

"Of course I do," Santana replied, and then added, "I'm sure they are just jealous that you are special."

Brittany giggled and made Santana smile, "Thanks, San."

Santana's smile widened at the nickname. A few minutes of comfortable silence passed, until there was a knock on the door and an old lady wearing some weird apron opened it.

"You girls want something from the cart?" she asked, pointing to a cart filled with many different types of candy.

Brittany jumped out of her seat shouting "Yay! Candy!"

Santana laughed and followed her to take a better look at the cart.

"I would like two chocolate frogs, and one box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans," Brittney said, and handed the lady four galleons.

I asked for a box of chocobons (my absolute favorite candies), and handed the lady 3 galleons. We went back to our seats, each opening our candies.

"Here," Brittany said with a smile, handing me a chocolate frog.

"Thanks!" I said, and handed her two chocobons in return.

She opened her chocolate frog, quickly holding the moving frog in her hand and taking a bite at its head. She took out the card. _What a surprise _she thought, as she saw her grandfather's face smiling towards her, clearly mouthing _Santanita _while waving his hand.

"Who did you get?" Brittany asked, trying to see Santana's card, "I got Minerva McGonagall. I heard about her at school, apparently she was a legendary teacher."

"I got abuelo," Santana said, showing Brittany her card.

"Abuelo?" she asked, confused.

"It means grandpa in Spanish. Cause I got my grandpa, Harry Lopez," She explained.

"Ahh okay."

They ate the rest of the candies in silence. After about half an hour of Brittany telling telling about the wonders of Hogwarts, they felt the train coming to stop.

"Yay!" Brittany exclaimed, sitting up quickly and scaring the shit out the Santana, who was clutching her heart, "it's time to go!"

She handed Santana her hand and helped her get up, before explaining how there were little magical people who brought their suitcases to their dorms. They went out of their compartment and got squished by many boys and girls trying to get off the train. Brittany took Santana's hand in her own, "I don't want to lose you just yet," she said and smiled, making Santana's heart flutter. Why am I feeling this? This is just a girl, Santana thought. But she couldn't help it, Brittany just made her smile.

After a few minutes of being pushed around, they finally got off the train, and some overly large guy with a lantern shouted them to go left towards the boats, four people per boat. So they followed the trail of excited students until they reached the lake, and climbed aboard a boat where a boy and a girl were already sitting in.

The girl had long, brown hair, and an enormous nose. She was also talking non-stop to the poor boy, who had a weird mohawk haircut. They both turned around when they felt the boat rocking, as Brittany and Santana sat down.

"Hello!" Brittany said excitedly," I'm Brittany," and shook their hands.

"I'm Rachel Berry," the girl said, matching Brittany's excitement.

"Puck," the boy replied, looking Brittany up and down.

"This is Santana," Brittany introduced me as I sat down.

"Hey," I said, matching Puck's tone of voice, barely looking up.

"Wait a sec," Puck said, suddenly interested," are you Santana Lopez? You are so her! I saw you in the newspaper the other day, looked really hot by the way," he smirked and winked and her.

"So what if I am?" she countered with disgust.

"It's just cool."

"I'm such a big fan of your family! Is your grandfather really that cool and brave? I read about him so much! He is such an interesting person, and I heard he was super nice. I can't believe he defeated so many dark wizards and saved Hogwarts and the rest of the Wizarding World, I bet you are so proud to be a Lopez," Rachel just kept on talking while Santana stared wide-eyed at how she managed to say all that in one breath. Brittany just giggled next to her.

"Umm… sure?" she replied, hoping Rachel would shut up.

"Sorry, I tend to talk a lot when I'm nervous," she blushed.

"That's okay," Brittany said, "I mean, we are all nervous. After all, this is our first year. Well my second year, but the first one doesn't really count."

She told Puck and Rachel about "little secret" when they asked her what she meant. In the meantime, the boat already took off, and they were starting to gain a little speed. After a few minutes of small talk, Rachel suddenly leaned forward toward the edge of the boat.

"Wow," she said, pointing to the direction of travel.

There it was; the majestic castle of Hogwarts. It was breathtaking. Perched on top of a small hill, was a humongous castle, with enlightened windows and tall towers. "Wow," Santana repeated Rachel.

Suddenly Brittany started giggling, "what?" Santana asked

"You guys should see your expressions, it's like you're looking at a huge bowl of ice cream."

Santana punched her shoulder lightly, before laughing as well. When they arrived at the shore, we stepped out of the boat and followed the large man who started walking towards the castle. Brittany took her hand again, making her smile. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at this huge metal gate, where a few dozen carriages were waiting for us. I climbed into the first vacant one, and Brittany climbed in after her.

"So what's now?" Santana asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Now we wait," Brittany replied, flinging her arm around Santana's shoulder.

The Great Hall was just, enchanting. That was what passed through Santana's head. It was just pure magic. All of the candles floating around, the enchanted ceiling, and the massive amount of people dressed in wizarding cloaks, reciting spells on cups of pumpkin juice.

"I can't believe we are about to be sorted!" Brittney whispered in Santana's ear as they were walking, hand in hand, through the aisles of the Great Hall. As they walked, she could see some people were pointing at her, whispering. They probably recognized her from being on the news since the day she was born, being stalked by paparazzi all the time. She was already used to it, so she simply held her head high and kept on walking.

Soon, they came to a halt. The group of first years stood in front of a small stool, with an old, wrinkly hat perched on top of it. Santana already knew, from Quinton, that now is the boring part, where the hat would start singing about the houses.

And here it is:

_Oh you may not think me pretty,__  
But don't judge on what you see,__  
I'll eat myself if you can find__  
A smarter hat than me.__  
You can keep your bowlers black,__  
Your top hats sleek and tall,__  
For I'm the__Hogwarts__Sorting Hat__  
And I can cap them all.__  
There's nothing hidden in your head__  
The Sorting Hat can't see,__  
So try me on and I will tell you__  
Where you ought to be._

You might belong in

_Gryffindor__,__  
Where dwell the brave at heart,__  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry__  
Set__Gryffindor__s apart;__  
You might belong in__Hufflepuff__,__  
Where they are just and loyal,__  
Those patient__Hufflepuff__s are true__  
And unafraid of toil;__  
Or yet in wise old__Ravenclaw__,__  
if you've a ready mind,__  
Where those of wit and learning,__  
Will always find their kind;__  
Or perhaps in__Slytherin__  
You'll make your real friends,__  
Those cunning folks use any means__  
To achieve their ends._

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

_And don't get in a flap!__  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)__  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Yep. Boring. She looked to her left and smiled at the sight of Brittany jumping up and down on her toes, trying to get a good look of the hat above everyone's head, which probably wouldn't be such a hard task with those legs that seem to go on forever. The teacher, a petite, young looking red head who called herself Professor Pillsbury, started calling up students to get sorted. Santana saw Rachel going up second. She gingerly sat down on the stool, and Professor Pillsbury placed the hat on her head. After a few moments, he yelled "Hufflepuff!" Rachel squeaked in happiness and ran towards the cheering table. After Rachel, a big lipped blonde boy with a nice built Something Evans stepped up. Santana recognized that last name from somewhere, but she couldn't place her finger on where from exactly. The boy was sorted to Slytherin.

A few more students were sorted, and then she heard an unmistakable, "Santana Lopez!" She looked around and saw many people whispering and pointing again. She felt something nudge her, and saw Brittany pushing her forward, whispering "Go now! It's your turn."

She smiled at Brittany and walked up towards the stool. She faced the crowd, and felt the hat press onto her head.

"Hmm…" the hat started, "a long time since I've sorted a Lopez. Maybe your family has a history with the Gryffindor, but you certainly fit somewhere else. You have much more potential than you think, Dear. Ravenclaw!" The hat finally shouted, and the Ravenclaw table erupted to cheers. She walked over to the area with the vacant seats, and sat down next to a smiling Asian guy, who looked about a year or two older than her.

"Hi!" he said cheerfuly, "I'm Mike, Second Year."

She smiled at him, "Santana."

"Yeah", he said sheepishly, "I know. You are really cool, I'm glad you were sorted to Ravenclaw."

She blushed, "Thanks, I'm glad too."

She turned around just in time to hear, "Brittany Pierce!" echo through the Great Hall. She prayed that Brittany will get sorted into Ravenclaw, she really thought they could be great friends, plus, she is really pretty to look at. "Ravenclaw!" she heard, and cheered loudly with the rest of the Ravenclaw kids, just as a happy Brittany sat down next to her.

"Hi," Brittany said, smiling.

"Hey," Santana replied, just as happy.

The teachers gave some speeches, and an extremely long one form Headmistress Sylvester, while the students waited patiently for the feast to start. When the last teacher stood up to give his speech, she felt something nudge her foot. She ignored it. Then she felt it again, this time stronger, and noticed Brittany smiling at her. Santana nudged her foot back, and they continued playing footsie under the table, exchanging shy glances from time to time.

When the food suddenly showed up on the table, Santana stuffed her plate with all the different types of food she found. She ate slowly, so she wouldn't get a bad stomach ache.

After the meal was over, the students were escorted by Prefects to their dorms. They walked through the halls of Hogwarts, while Santana couldn't help but marvel at the insides of the majestic castle. The marble staircases moving up and down, left to right, leaving Santana completely confused. Eventually, though, they reached their destination; a large painting of a fruit bowl. The Prefect showed them, how when you tickle the pear, it will ask you a question, and you must answer it correctly in order to get in. She couldn't hear the question over the loud chattering of the excited students, but from the faces some people were making, it certainly doesn't seem as if it was something like "How do you spell the word dog?"

They stepped into the Ravenclaw Common Room, and it was one of the most interesting rooms she had ever been in. The walls, which were painted in different shades of blue, were aligned with ceiling high shelves containing hundreds of different books. There were sofas and lounging chairs spread around the floor, facing a large fireplace. The parts of the walls that weren't occupying bookshelves, were covered in silver ornaments that all seemed to scientific to be simple decorations.

The Prefect then separated us to girls and boys, since they have different dorms. Each dorm room held up to three girls, and we got to choose who to be with. I immediately pulled Brittany with me into a vacant room, "You are with me, right?"

Brittany giggled and answered, "Of course silly, we are like, best friends now."

Santana blushed and hugged the blonde, who immediately hugged back. The sound of the door opening made them part, and Santana silently cursed, cause Brittany smelled really good.

They turned around to face the now open door, to see a young girl, with shoulder length blonde hair. "Hello," the blonde said, "I'm Quinn, and umm… can I bunk with you guys?"

"Sure!" Brittany exclaimed with a smile, as usual, and ran up to Quinn and shook her hand, "I'm Brittany, and this," she pointed at Santana," is my best friend Santana."

Santana's heart fluttered at the introduction, and she grinned wildly, stepping forward to shake Quinn's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you," she genuinely said.

They all stepped inside the room, and Brittany turned on her heels, "So…" she said, "our luggage will get here in a few minutes, so we have time to choose our beds."

Santana looked around the room and saw that there are indeed, three four-poster beds. Each bed was accompanied by a nightstand (with a nightlight), a small wardrobe, and a desk with drawers. There was one bed pretty close the door, and two beds that were further into the room, that were somewhat separated from the first bed since the wall curved into the room, since the chimney was probably passing through it.

Santana immediately ran for the bed furthest from the door, claiming she hated the noise.

"I will get the one in the middle, so I would be able to see everything!" Brittany shouted and pretended she was a superhero while jumping on the bed while Quinn and I giggled.

"I guess that leaves me the one by the door," Quinn said and started examining the wardrobe and the desk.

"I'm going to explore the bathroom," I declared, and started walking toward the bathroom that was attached to our dorm room. Brittany and Quinn soon followed.

It was pretty small, but big enough so the three of us could move freely inside. There was one tub, one stand in shower, and three sinks with a large mirror above them. We decided each one gets a sink, and Brittany, of course, chose the one in the middle.

When they went back to their room they discovered their luggage has arrived, along with their pets.

"Wow!" Brittany shouted, running towards Blaze's cage and admiring him, "this is like, the most extraordinary owl I've ever seen!" She circled the cage, trying to get a good view of Blaze.

"I know! Isn't he beautiful?" Santana agreed.

"What's his name?" Quinn asked behind us.

"Blaze," she replied, "cause he reminds me of fire. What are your pets?"

"Well," Quinn said, "this," she pointed at the snowy owl next to her bed, "is Niveus. I've had her for three years already."

"She is sooooo pretty," Brittany said dreamily, while me and Quinn giggled at her silliness.

"What's your pet, Britt?"

"Britt, ha?" Brittany asked, smirking, while Santana blushed, "this is my very own, Lord Tubbington!" she announced while clapping her hands and then pointed to her bed, where the fattest cat they both had ever seen laid lazily.

"Wow, that cat is fa-" Santana tried saying, but Brittany quickly clamped her hand over Santana's mouth.

"Shhh!" she whispered, "he is very insecure about his weight."

Santana then burst out laughing, and Quinn joined her a moment later.

It was getting really late, and they all had already put their clothes in their closets and all of their books on their desks, so it was time to go to sleep. Santana chose to wear her favorite pajamas; very short, white shorts and a red tank top. She took it out of her closet and started putting it on behind the blinds that they each had around their closets so they could have privacy while changing. As she finished, she flung her laundry into the basket next to the bathroom door and walked around to her bed.

She then noticed Brittany had already changed and was sitting on her bed as well.

Brittany's head shot up at the sight of Santana, and she swore she could see Brittany's eyes glancing up and down her body, lingering at her chest, since her tank top was very tight.

"Britt?" Santana asked, and she saw Brittany lift her head as her cheeks had a deep pinkish color.

"Ha?" she asked, and stood up to fluff her pillow. That's when Santana noticed she was wearing any pants, just light blue panties, with a yellow duck on her butt. She gulped, and checked out her perfect ass and endless legs.

As Brittany turned around, Santana's gaze shot up, "Are you excited for tomorrow?"

Brittany slowly walked toward Santana bed and sat down next to her, " 'course I am, silly. Maybe this isn't as new to me as it is new to you, but I'm still super excited to actually start learning with people my age."

"Okay," I said, smiling and looked deep into her eyes, "maybe it's time for us to go to sleep."

"I guess, Quinn is already asleep… so…" Brittany started getting up, but Santana grabbed her wrist and pulled her down again.

"Can you stay with me?" she asked, "I mean, I'm just nervous, and I don't think I will be able to sleep by myself," she said with a pout.

"Of course, Sanny," Santana smiled at the nickname, as they both laid down on the bed and pulled the blanket over them.

Santana lay with her back to Brittany, and since the bed was kind of small, Brittany had to press her front to Santana's back. Her breath hitched as she felt breasts press up against her. Brittany placed her hand on Santana's stomach, and cuddled into her neck.

Santana smiled as she lay down on her bed, cuddling with the sweetest, hottest girl ever. She wasn't attracted to girls. But was she attracted to Brittany?

**A/N:**** End of first chapter! Yay! If you have any questions, suggestions, predictions, or just want to say anything, please review. It is really important for me that you would. Plus, it also boosts me to update faster :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Rating: T**

**Word Count: 3,206**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.**

**A/N:**

**I think you Brittana fans out there are gonna like this chapter. I think it's kindda cute, and funny. Also, who is waiting for some Brittana action on Glee? I know I am!**

**This isn't such a long chapter, but it will be worth it, I promise.**

**Enjoy!**

Santana woke up to the sound of Blaze cooing in her ear. She could tell it was pretty early in the morning by the light shining from the window. She then realized her chest felt heavy, so she looked down to see a mess of blonde hair and smiled to herself. Brittany was practically lying on top of hair, their limbs entangled and her soft breath was hitting Santana's neck.

Reluctant to move, she decided to just go back to sleep and enjoy the heat of the blonde's body.

The next time she woke up, she felt Brittany shuffle above her. Santana opened her eyes to find two blue orbs boring into hers.

"Morning, Sunshine," Brittany smiled.

"Good morning," Santana replied, and brushed some of hair behind her ear. They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments before realizing their proximity, and Brittany immediately jumped backwards blushing, and mumbling something about brushing her teeth. She watched as Brittany quickly grab some clothes and walk into the bathroom.

Santana got up as well and noticed Quinn was already dressed and making her bed, "Someone's an early riser," she laughed, standing behind her with her hands on her hips.

Quinn turned around and grinned at her, "It is very important to be up early so you would be able to take full use of your day!" she said, wayyyy too cheerfully for 8 A.M. in the morning, for Santana's opinion.

"Nerd," She mocked, and Quinn stuck her tongue out, "when's breakfast?"

"Umm I think it's in about twenty minutes," she replied, and then looked at Santana's pajamas and disheveled, dark mess of a hair, "you better start getting ready."

"Oh shut up," she laughed and turned around to find some clothes. She opened her closet, and picked out a turquoise top, which showed off a little cleavage, and white jeans shorts. Since she still had about three days until school actually started, she didn't have to wear her Ravenclaw robes just yet.

Santana turned around and walked across the room to the bathroom in order to take a quick shower. When he walked in the small room she saw Brittany brushing her teeth. "Hey, Britt," she said and placed her clothes and towel on the toilet seat.

"Hguey, Shagnaungh!" Brittany tried to say, but failed as she was brushing her teeth.

Santana giggled at her attempt and continued, "I gotta hop in the shower, will you be finishing soon?"

Brittany just put her left hand over her eyes and pointed at the stand in shower with her tooth brush, signaling for Santana to go in.

Santana took off her clothes quickly and stepped inside, before opening the water and yelling, "I'm in!"

Since the doors of the stand-in shower weren't completely transparent she knew Brittany couldn't see anything but an outline, and the same was for her. As she let the hot water cascade down her body, she let her eyes wonder over Brittany's blurry figure. She was defiantly taller than her, which Santana didn't like. She never liked when people looked down on her, it made her feel smaller.

She washed her hair with the shampoo and conditioner that were already placed in the shower, and then washed her body with soap. After she squeezed the water out of her hair, Santana opened a small crack in the shower's door and poked her head out. After making sure Brittany was already gone, she stepped out of the shower, dried her hair with the towel and then her body.

Once she was completely dressed, she started blow drying her hair and heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" she yelled over the loud noise of the blow dryer.

After a moment the door opened and Quinn stepped in and looked at the slight mess that Santana had made, "We should get going now, breakfast already started."

Santana turned the dryer off, "Sure, I will be right there." She brushed her teeth really quickly and put some makeup on. There are guys out there that need to be impressed after all. She walked out of the bathroom to find Quinn and Brittany waiting by the door.

"Is our princess finally ready?" Quinn asked sarcastically while bowing.

Brittany giggled and Santana gave her a glare, "Shut up. I got out as quickly as I could."

The three of them went down to the Common Room, to find it almost empty, as most people were already in the Great Hall for breakfast. They walked past the blazing fireplace, and over to the painting that held the door.

As they stepped out into the vacant hallway, Quinn and Santana stopped walking and looked left and right with a puzzled look on their faces, "Umm…" Santana started and Quinn interrupted, "where the hell are we going?"

Brittany laughed at their confusion and pointed to their left, "This is the way. Just follow me." Brittany turned around and started skipping down the hallway, waving and shouting "hello!" to the paintings on the wall.

Quinn and Santana immediately ran after her shouting for her to wait for them as they kept getting distracted by the views of the inner castle. After a few minutes of following Brittany through sharp turns, twisting staircases, and one very fat lady who sang _really _awful, they finally stood in front of the grand entrance to the Great Hall. Brittany grabbed the large golden handles of the double doors and pulled them towards them. Santana could see by the way Brittany's biceps twitched that these doors were even heavier than they seemed.

The Great Hall came into view, and so were hundreds of students dressed in warm summer clothes, enjoying the breakfast buffet of all the different types of breakfast foods you can imagine and more. Santana and Quinn just stood there with their mouth hanging open, drooling from the scent coming off of the tables while Brittany giggled and grabbed Santana's hand, pulling her towards the tables. Quinn followed a few moments later after realizing she has been left stranded at the entrance.

After they ate breakfast, Brittany decided that Santana and Quinn need to meet new friends. Quinn was very excited about the idea, while Santana decided 'being friendly' is not her thing.

"Common, Sannyyyy," Brittany begged, pulling Santana's arm, trying to get her off the bed. The Latina had immediately crashed in a post-gigantic-breakfast nap, and was now mumbling things like, "I wants to get my naps on."

"Okay, Santana", Quinn started, pulling Santana's blanket off, "it's not like you're gonna have a hard time making friends, you're like a freakin celebrity around here."

Santana groaned and sat up, looking straight at the hazel orbs boring into hers in confusion, "Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I'm tired of making 'friends'? Because people certainly just think of me as their celebrity friend, and I'm tired of that. People never want to really know me, so I don't want to really know them."

Quinn gave Santana sympathetic look, "Oh, San," she started, sitting next to Santana on her bed, "I understand that, and I'm your real friend. I don't care about your family, or that you are like the biggest gossip in Weekly Witch, or that your parents got so much money they can buy the whole damn castle. I have known you for like two days and I already think you're awesome. So if someone wants to be you friend, or people want to get to know you because you are famous, just show them how much more you are worth."

Santana stared at the blonde with a look full of admiration and kindness, one rarely seen on the Latina's face, "That was… really nice of you to say," she smiled at her, "I really appreciate it." They shared a smile for a few moments before Brittany jumped between them, throwing her arms around their torsos, pulling them down into the bed.

"Group hug!" she shouted.

After getting Brittany off them, the three descended down the stairs into the busy common room. Brittany already knew some people from her first year in Hogwarts, so she introduced them to some of her friends.

"Santana, Quinn," she started, standing next to a small looking boy with a straight brown hair, a pair of glasses, and a nerdy looking sweater, "this is my very good friend, Artie."

"Hey girls!" he said excitedly, and brought his hand to shake theirs.

"I'm Quinn Febray, "Quinn said while shaking his hand.

"And I'm-" Santana started, but was cut off by Artie.

"Santana Lopez," he said, and smiled at her a cute smile.

She nodded and smiled at him, while Brittany continued the introduction, "Artie is a second year Ravenclaw, and he is like super mega smart! He got the highest score on our Charms final."

"Wow!" Quinn fawned over him, "that is so amazing! I wish I could get the highest grade as well. I always study so hard for each exam."

"If you want we could be study buddies," Artie offered, "that way we could both benefit and have great company," he flirted, and he and Quinn continued conversing, exchanging flirty glances at each other, while Santana and Brittany walked off to give them some privacy.

"Hey Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"I think Quinny has a crush," Santana winked and they both giggled.

"Hey, Brittany!" They both turned around to look at the source of the calling. It was that guy, Mike, who sat next to Santana on the day of the sorting. "How's it going? Haven't seen you around for some time," he greeted as he caught up to them.

He led them to the sofa in front of the now cold fireplace, "I'm doing great! I've just been a little busy with getting ready for this year. Have you met Santana?" she said, pointing toward the Latina.

Mike chuckled, "Actually, I did. We sat next to each other in the sorting. Plus, it's kindda hard not to know her."

Santana blushed a little, "Well, I didn't know you two were friends, were you in the same classes last year?"

"Well, Britt wasn't really in any classes last year. She was sometimes there, but most of the time she had private lessons with our teachers."

Santana turned toward Brittany, "I still don't get what is that special power that you have," she turned toward Mike with a pout, "she won't tell me!" she whined.

Both Brittany and Mike laughed, "you are so adorable Sanny!" Brittany giggled while Santana blushed at the compliment, and enjoyed the sound of Brittany's giggle.

"Well then, I guess I will tell you," Mike shrugged, and Santana was all ears, "Brittany can do magic without using a wand."

"Oh my god!" Santana was shocked, "are you serious? I've never heard of that before. Is it different magic? Stronger?"

"Well, it certainly is different," this time Brittany responded, "but I don't get what so special about it. I mean, okay, I don't need a wand. But the teachers say there is more to it than just not using a wand. I don't know what though."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Santana asked Brittany as they were lying down on her bed. It was 9 in the night and Quinn was out with Artie, claiming they were 'just going to find some helpful books in the library'.

"Not right now, do you?"

"Nope," she responded, "have you ever had one?"

Brittany thought for a moment, "Yeah, I had two boyfriends, and one girlfriend."

Santana shot up to a sitting position and looked puzzled, "Girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Brittany responded, sitting up too, "I'm bisexual. Is that a problem?"

Santana immediately waved her hands in a cancelling motion, "Of course not! I was just surprised."

"Oh," Brittany let out as they both returned to lying position, "did you ever have a boyfriend?"

Santana played with the edges of the blanket, "Not really. I mean I've kissed guys before, but people always want me because I'm famous, and I don't want a relationship based on that." She turned her head toward Brittany and looked deep into her eyes, "Your eyes are beautiful," she whispered without thinking.

"Thanks," Brittany smiled and her eyes tinkled.

"So," Santana asked with a smirk, "what's it like to kiss a girl?"

Brittany chuckled, "It's like kissing a boy, just gentler, maybe softer."

Santana imagined what it would be like; she always wondered what it would be like to kiss a girl. They did seem to be more gentle than guys.

"Do want to kiss a girl?" Brittany asked, raising her eyebrow.

Santana smiled mischievously, "Maybe," she decided to tease Brittany and then an idea came to her head, "How about, you show me how it is like to kiss a girl, just once," and then she added, "as friends of course. Just and experiment."

"Okay," Brittany breathed out and nodded. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, as Brittany slowly started closing the space between their lips. When they were about half an inch apart, she paused and whispered, "Are you sure?"

Santana looked at Brittany's lips, those pink, soft lips. She nodded, and slowly, their lips connected. At first, their lips were just touching, but it had full effect. Santana sighed at the contact, and Brittany took it as a sign to continue. Slowly, she began moving her lips against Santana's, while Santana tilted her head, deepening the kiss. Their lips dance around with each other. Warm lips against warm lips. Savoring the taste of each other. Brittany started sucking on Santana's bottom lip, and Santana moaned into her mouth, nipping and sucking back. They kept on kissing for several minutes, and soon it has gotten more heated, and Santana grazed her tongue over Brittany's bottom lip, silently asking for permission to enter, which is quickly given. Santana immediately inserts her tongue into Brittany's mouth, exploring it, licking every place she could reach. As their tongues clash, both moaned in unison. Their tongues danced together, battling for dominance that Santana immediately won. One hand coming to rest on Brittany's cheek, while the other one held the back of her neck.

Brittany placed both her hands on Santana's hips, pulling her towards her until their bodies were flush together. They kept on kissing, even more fiercely. Brittany sucked on Santana's tongue and she moaned in pleasure. Brittany's hands began traveling and exploring Santana's backside, until Santana suddenly slowed down the kiss. She slowly placed a few lingering touches to Brittany's lips and they disconnected.

Santana's eyes opened, and darted down to look at the pair of pink, soft, and now puffy lips that were just on hers a moment ago, "Wow," she breathed out.

"Yeah," Brittany replied with the same tone of voice, "wow."

"So that's what it's like to kiss a girl?" Santana asked softly.

"Pretty much," Brittany smiled sweetly.

"Interesting," Santana said thoughtfully, "you know, Britt, I was thinking."

"About what?"

"I was thinking, that maybe we could help each other."

"How?" Brittany asked, very interested.

Santana leaned closer to Brittany's ear, "You see, I was thinking that since we are just friends, maybe we could practice kissing with each other for a while, until we are both _really _good at it."

She could practically hear Brittany's breath hitch, "But how long will that take?"

"As long as we need," was all Santana said before she crashed their lips together again.

They kept on kissing, with tongue, without tongue, nipping and sucking at each other's lips until they heard the door knob. They jumped apart and stared at the door as it opened to reveal a giggly Quinn. She ran up to the bed they were both sitting on, and jumped on right in front of the two.

"You guys won't believe what happened!" She practically screamed.

"Shhhh!" Santana whispered and put her finger over her lips to signal quiet, "there are people who are trying to sleep in these dorms."

Brittany was too curious to notice Quinn's loud tone, "Tell us what happened, Quinny!"

Quinn giggled at the nickname and smiled mischievously, "Artie and I snuck into," and then she continued in a barely there whisper, "the _restricted section_."

Brittany put her hand over her mouth in shock, and Santana merely rolled her eyes, "That's it?" she asked, "I already thought you guys had sex in between the book shelves."

Quinn blushed and hit Santana's arm "Ouch!"

"No you moron! I would never do that," Quinn sat up straighter, "I'm a lady, not some slutty whore."

Santana threw her arm over Brittany's shoulder, "Well I'm not a whore, only had sex with like, three different people."

Brittany and Quinn turned to look at Santana in shock, "But you said you never had a boyfriend, Sanny," Brittany said.

"Sex is not dating," Santana replied as if it is the obvious thing.

"Yeah, I guess so," Brittany shrugged, "if it was I would have like two more boyfriends, and two more girlfriends."

Quinn was so shocked her jaw almost hit the floor, "You had sex with FOUR people? With _girls?_"

"Umm… yeah. In total I've had sex with seven people actually. Cause I dated two guys and we had sex. And I'm Bisexual."

It took Quinn a minute or two to process what she heard, and in that time Santana drew random shapes on Brittany's bare shoulder, making the tall blonde giggle.

"Wow…" Quinn started, "I feel so… virgin."

Brittany and Santana giggled, "Well you should totally get some bangin' on. It will totes help with your studies," Santana told her.

"Yeah," Brittany agreed, "orgasms are pretty great."

Quinn was still pretty much terrified of having sex, "But you guys are like _fourteen_."

"Yeah, but still," Santana told her, "a lot of people have sex when they are 14, and my first time was with someone I really liked so it's no big deal."

"And once you do it once," Brittany continued, "it gets much easier."

They both smiled at each other and then turned back to a grossed out Quinn, "You guys are so _unholy_," she said.

"Well," Santana said playfully, "we could become the Unholy _Trinity._ But no virgins allowed in the club."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Nice try, Lopez, but I ain't gonna go around throwing myself at guys. I still think it's gross."

She stood up and walked over to her bed. Brittany looked at Santana and giggled, "I think Quinny needs to let loose," she said with a pout.

Santana turned to see Quinn changing, facing away for them, before kissing Brittany's pout away and smiling adoringly at the blonde, "I think so too."

Brittany giggled again and pulled the blanket off her, standing up and walking toward her bed, but not before blowing a kiss behind her shoulder and winking at Santana, "Goodnight, Sanny."

"Goodnight, Britt," Santana smiled and watched Brittany get inside her bed under her blanket. Tomorrow they are going to get their schedules, which means they get to go around the castle and get introductions to the classes they are going to be taking. She can't wait for Brittany to help her get accustomed to the place; after all, what are friends for?

**A/N:  
**

**I don't know what about you, but I love the Unholy Trinity! I really like the Quintana friendship, so it will definitely be a part of my fic. I also kindda like Quinn and Artie together, so you can expect something there, but it will definitely be very very on the side relationship. I'm entirely focused on Brittana so I won't really be writing too much about it.**

**Please review, so I could know what you thought about the chapter. Also, don't be shy about giving me advice on what to write about! I would totally love hearing our ideas. So you can always review with an idea, prediction, opinion, and simply telling me how amazing this chapter was ;)**

**P.S.**

**If anyone is interested I am currently looking for a beta reader, so if you are PM me please!**


End file.
